


Everyone Loves Halloween

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Some Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto always enjoys handing out candy on Halloween, but this is a first…
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Everyone Loves Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 112: Children at anythingdrabble.

The doorbell of Ianto’s small end-terrace house rang. It was the evening of October the thirty-first so he knew almost exactly what would greet him when he answered it: one or more kids, probably in some kind of costumes, possibly with parents in attendance, but inevitably shouting Trick or Treat and eagerly awaiting candy of some description. Well, he was ready for them!

The decorations were up, the carved pumpkins set out, the spooky lights turned on, and the bowls filled with candy were waiting for hungry little monsters…

He swung the door open to loom before his visitors in his own costume. Jack had suggested he dress as a zombie, but not wanting to terrify half the children in the neighbourhood he’d opted for the vampire look: tux, long cape, slicked back hair, white gloves and white face makeup, lips painted red, with a few artful blood drops trailing from the corners of his mouth… If you’re going to be a vampire, might as well put on a good show!

Several of the children on his doorstep gave delighted squeals of fear as he spread his cloak as if it were bat wings, cackling evilly as he bared his fangs, but the Trick or Treaters bravely held their ground while he doled out candy. They already had a fair amount in their assorted baskets; he didn’t envy the parents once the consumption of sweet treats began! He could dimly recall how hyper he and Rhi used to get after eating too many sweets, and Halloween hadn’t been such a big thing back when they’d been kids. Nowadays, most houses in the area had decorations up, indicating abundant treats to be had from the people within. 

Ianto loved Halloween, seeing all the inventive costumes, handing out handfuls of candy to kids who already had way too much, and sometimes having a word or two with his neighbours, people he seldom even saw for the rest of the year. It was a night for fun and happiness, a reminder of the people he and the rest of the team frequently risked their lives to protect.

One horde of mini vampires, witches, monsters, pumpkins, and werewolves left, soon to be replaced by another group, and another, until Ianto had all but lost count of how many children had passed through his front yard, in one gate and out the other. There was something a little odd about one of the latest group though, hanging back just out of the light, clutching an old carrier bag.

“Your friend a bit shy then?” he asked the other kids.

“He’s not with us,” the oldest child said. “Started followin’ us at the end of the street.” Candy received they scurried away to the next house. The lone youngster slunk forward, sharp teeth bared in a smile, holding out its bag hopefully.

“Well this has to be a first,” Ianto muttered, dropping a handful of candy into the bag. “Never seen a Trick or Treating Weevil before.”

The End


End file.
